<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Yes, Science, Science, Very Busy Over Here by Salted_Toffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897813">Yes, Yes, Science, Science, Very Busy Over Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee'>Salted_Toffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know man. It was 3am. I was tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Yes, Science, Science, Very Busy Over Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat was so damn bored of this mission, he was a Force-Captain for Prime sake! Well, a fairly new one, but he was one none the less. He couldn’t believe he was sent to the Kingdom of Snows, to oversee this empty Horde outpost. Not only that, but Scorpio was being overly talkative, more than usual that is. The outpost was way too cold too, his fur wasn’t enough to warm him. He hated it here. Nothing to punch here, especially not Adrian’s stupid cute face. So naturally he had to find himself some new entertainment. He kicked down his feet off of En’s work desk. He had noticed the older mad scientist had slowed his role, he wasn’t currently researching or experimenting with any tech, but rather reading over some crumpled up note. Seeing En without high tech was unusual, unusual enough to spark his curiosity. With one swift movement Cat managed to swipe the note out of En’s gloved hands.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>The long haired scientist exclaimed as a deep blush spread across his brown tanned cheeks. The short scientist tried to get the note back, but Cat just shoved him back into their chair by the cheek.</p>
<p>“What is this anyway? Some lame nerd stuff?”</p>
<p>“Cat give it back, it’s private!”</p>
<p>Cat began to start to gaze over the words of the note.</p>
<p>“My Dear Beloved, I miss you so. There does not come a moment of loneliness that I stop thinking of you. Your strong hair and soft cheeks. That warm voice that coaxes me to slumber every night in bed. And of course that gorgeous mind of yours. I hope that you return to me soon. You are my axel-matrix, my ignition piston, YOU are... my... light...”</p>
<p>It seemed that the truth of the matter was so inconceivable, Cat’s brain lagged behind, not fully understanding what he just read. And then the realisation hit like whiplash. He knew this handwriting... the same one he saw every time he got his files from the top. He broke the sound barrier as he turned around to face En, who’s whole face was as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>“YOU’RE BONING LADY HORDAK??!!!??!?!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>